What If?
by LexiC101
Summary: What if James was Dean's instead of Ian's? What if Jordan and Heidi got together earlier? And what if instead of Bingo it was a girl from Victoria joined the group? HeidixJordan ChasexOC maybe DeanxLara
1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

I followed Michelle into her glass office. I turned back and watch Ian and James.

"So what now your ready to step up and be a dad even if it ruins my relationship with Ian?" She said sitting at her desk

"I don't know just-" I started then Ian walked in a made an excuse to leave.

I sat down at my computer and started doing paperwork and talked with Lara.

"Alright everyone this is Aubree she has moved up here from Melbourne" Vince said "Aubree that's Lara Jordan Chase Heidi team leader dean and you know michelle"

"Hey" she smiled and sat at her computer.

Heidi's POV

I stood at my locker about to grab my clothes.

"Not yet Heidi ho got a call out to the island music festival" Vince said I got to Mac and we went to the chopper and headed out.

"So we still on for dinner?" Mac asked

"Yep" I smiled. Once we landed I went and helped with the rescue. I looked over to see if Jordan was okay with a patient.

"Lexie?" I said coming to help

"You to know each other?" Jordan asked

"She's my sister" I told him "how long you been here?"

"Not long only a day"

"What have you been doing?"

"This and that hey we should go out tonight" she smiled

"Can't I have plans with Mac" I said moving stuff around

"Who's Mac?"

"My boyfriend"

"I thought you had a thing for someone you worked with a Gordy or a jordy" she said thinking Jordan looked at me "Jordan!"

"I haven't spoken to her is 6 months" I told Jordan

"We spoke like 6 weeks ago" she said I sighed and she looked to Jordan "oh well lets all go out can't get anymore embarrassing"

Aubree's POV

Once we finished we got on a ferry and headed back to base. My phone vibrated. I looked for a second then put it back.

"Friend from Melbourne?" Chase asked

"Yeah I geuss you could say that" I sighed and logged onto my computer and looked at my background.

"So there your mates they look...fun" he commented looking over my shoulder

"Yeah they are" I turned my head towards his. We looked at each other before Vince cleared his throat and we moved away.

"So pub anyone?" He asked

"I'm in" I said everyone else agreed but Heidi and Jordan and we headed off.


	2. Ch 2- James goes missing!

Michelle's POV

I was in my car on the way to dropping James off and talking to Vince. A man came up and started cleaning my windscreen when I stopped at the traffic light. I rolled down my window to give them money so he would leave me alone.

"Get out" he growled and pulled me out and threw me on the ground a women got in the other side and they sped off.

"James!" I screamed after my car "no stop that's my baby in there James!" I screamed. I grabbed my phone which was still on the call with Vince. I told him what happened and he called Ian. The 2 arrived at the same time. Ian came up and hugged me as I cried.

"I'm gonna report your car" Ian said walking away. I stood with vince.

"Michelle when the car jackers relies there is a baby in the back they'll dumb it" he told me

"Oh Vince! Vince, they're junkies they're not gonna dump the car!" I cried

"Look if there junkies..."

"They're capable of doing anything"

"If they're junkies they'll have no interest in James" he tried to calm me down "believe me you'll get him back"

"I want him back" I choked out

"You will get him back we'll get him back okay" he hugged me then Ian took me and I sobbed into Ian. I just wanted my baby back. We went over what happened. We stood around the radio listening to the convosation. We listened to them talking about how fast the car were going and where they were. I knew where it was I pulled Ian with me and Vince got in his car. The police man tried to get closer but the junkie sped up. They went straight past the rescue which was where dean and Lara joined in. The car crashed and we all got out

"Why the bloody hell didn't you pull back?!" Ian said I ran towards the car Ian stopped me. Lara, dean and Vince worked on the man. They opened the door an I ran froward.

"Jamie" I looked for him

"He's not there" dean said

"Where is he?" I grabbed the man Ian pulled me back. They got him on the ground

"Where's the baby? Where's the women" we asked him

"Don't you let him die dean" I told him Vince looked in the car and found money he was paid to kidnap James. He started to die.

"There's a hole at the base of his skull" Lara said

"He's gone"

"Someone wanted James" I said to Ian "where's our baby?"

Dean's POV

"It's most likely someone with a thing for me or Michelle" Ian said

"Eddie vanusian" Vince said

"Why didn't Michelle and James have 24 hour protection" I yelled at him

"If I knew he was gonna do something like this don't you think I would!" He yelled back

"Why not he's tried before! If anything happens to this kid"

"You mean my kid-"

"Dean can I speak to you" Lara pulled me away

"What the hell was that about?!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Back there Johnson's not to blame for who ever kidnap James there's more to it isn't there?" She looked at me

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said trying to get her to drop it

"James is your son" she looked at me shocked my phone rang and I answered to talk to chase.

Michelle's POV

"What's Eddie what? Revenge? Money?" I asked Ian

"I don't know but warrants have gone out" he told me

"If he wants money he can have it all" everyone tried to get me to go back to the HQ and I did.

Dean's POV

We went to a container yard where Eddie was. I called Vince and told them what was happening. Lara joined us there I stood there with her while they looked for Eddie.

"When did you find out?" She asked

"I guess I always suspected just never asked" I sighed

"Why?"

"The idea of me being a dad the one thing I knew I'd be no good at"

"Come in Gallagher we both know you'd be an amazing dad"

Hours pasted and now Michelle was missing too. We still didn't know who had James. All we knew was it was a women with brown hair. Vince's called Renae and got suspicious. He went through her address book and found the number of the junkies that took James first.

I got in my car with Vince and Lara calls Ian. We found them driving. Renae sped up

"Dean there's no where to go she gonna go down into the water" Heidi told me we sped up to her. She drove to through the gates and rolled down the hill. We got out and Lara and I went down and got Renae out of the car and then go James out just before the car went into the water. I handed James to Ian.

"Where's Michelle?" Chase asked Vince walked straight to Renae

"Where's Michelle?!" Vince growled

"She's in the boot" she whispered

"SHE'S IN THE BOOT!" Vince screamed I grabbed a crow bar and ran down into the water and dived under. I found the boot of the car and worked on trying to open the boot. I was running out of air then it opened I grabbed Michelle and we came up for air.

Everyone looked relieved. I helped Michelle to the shore and up to Ian and James. I stood watching them with Lara before we made our way back to base.

"So what now?" Lara asked

"I'm gonna ask her" I said

"You what to be a dad?" She looked surprised

"with everything that happened to him today and if he is my son there's no way in hell that's happening again" I said I walked upstairs to Michelle as she just came in to get some of James' things.

"Michelle" I said she threw a envelope at me I opened it and it was realist of a DNA test "he's mine?"

"Yep so let me guess you way custody?" She asked not looking at me

"Yeah but not right now after everything today you two need to be together" I said she nodded and handed me one of James' blankets

"When your ready" she said and left.

So this was basically just the last episode in season 2. Please review other wise I won't update. And I know update really quick because I'm on summer holidays and I'm bored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase's POV**

I walked out of the change room to hear Aubree on the phone.

"No I'm not coming back...she will better of with Nathan or Ryan...look if I come back he will come after me again...alright...I miss you guys too...bye Kaity" she hung up her phone and leaned against the wall

"You okay?" I asked grabbing some stuff out of my locker

"Yeah we Im gonna head off" she smiled "Bye guys!" She yelled up the stairs. Dean walked down

"You coming?" He asked I nodded and followed him to the car and he drove us home. He didn't say a word which was weird for him. When we got inside I pulled the couch out to make my bed. I watched as dean went into the spare room that had nothing in it.

"What's up?" I asked him he handed me a blanket I stared at him

"It's James'"

"And you have it because?"

"James is my son" I was shocked

"What? How?" He looked at me like I'm a dickhead

"Didn't you listen in health?"

**Michelle's POV**

I put James to bed. I watched TV but could only think about how to tell Ian. He knew about me and Dean and that there was a possibility of James being Dean's. I sighed and went to bed.

The next day I decided just to bring James to work and see what would happy. Once I got dressed and had breakfast and got James ready Ian came out.

"Your not seriously going to work are you?" He asked kissing my head

"I just want to keep my mind off it" I kissed him goodbye picked James up and got in my car. I wasn't even out of my driveway when my phone started ringing.

"Your not coming to work" Vince said as I answered not giving me time to talk

"Hi Vince how are you me I'm doing good" I said as I drove

"Michelle you were in a serious accident yesterday just stay at home" he said

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm almost at work"

"Turn around and go back!"

"Bye Vince" I ended the call. A few minuets later I turned into HQ. I got out got James and his stuff and went up to my office "leave me alone Vince" I said as I walked past him.

**Jordan's POV**

"Ouch" Chase said looking at my black eye "guess the boxing didn't go well?"

"I won" I said we high fived as Vince walked down

"I told you to watch his right hook" he sang

"It wasn't his hook it was a head butt" I told them. The 2 walked upstairs as Heidi walked in. I'm guessing she saw my black eye.

"What the hell Jordan!?" She said coming up to me

"It's just a black eye" I shrugged

"Lexie put you up to it didn't she? I thought you would have been different and seen through her but I guess your just every other guy" she stormed upstairs. I herd someone on the phone around the corner.

"Guys I can't come back" it was Aubree. Even though she had only got here she was already a part of the team an everyone looked at for her and didn't want her hurt

"If I come back he will come after me again" who? "Jack is a psychopath he needs to go to jail and unless he is in jail ill never come back" I herd her say goodbye and I went back to my locker. She walked to hers am looked at me.

"How much did you hear?" She asked looking down

"Enough to some guy named Jack needs to be in jail" I said "what's going on?"

"Don't worry okay" she said going upstairs.

**Dean's POV**

I sat at my computer and Lara came over. I ignored her as long as possible.

"So" she said I just looked at her "are you gonna spend time with your son?"

"Michelle almost lost him yesterday I just want her to have time with him" Michelle walked out of her office

"Roof collapse at a cafe on Rich street Lara I want you to be team leader Dean can I see you" I followed her in James was crawling around on the crowd "so custardy"

"Michelle I-"

"Look dean Im gonna tell Ian that he is yours but when I do I want James to be with you" she said

"I'm working on a room for him now Michelle"

"Good as soon as you are ready with a room I can tell Ian" Michelle said James crawled over


	4. Chapter 4 Thankyou

It's getting really hard for me to write this fanfic with some many different things happening so! I'm gonna take the 3 storylines and make 3 new fanfics. They will be...

**_My Son_**; which will be James being Dean's son

**_When Your Best Friend Becomes Your Boyfriend_**; which is the Heidi and Jordan story

And

**_I Trust You_**; which is Chase and my OC Aubree

So look out for them and thanks for the support with What If? xx

-Lexi


End file.
